Demonic Kingdoms
by Maronakins
Summary: [Phantom Brave[Main],Nippon Ichi Crossover]NO LONGER UPDATING ON THIS SITE.PLEASE GO TO MY HOMEPAGE FOR FURTHER UPDATES.THANK YOU
1. Part 1

(Hello everyone!I'm new to this site and I own a lil site with all my work so I wonder why not post here.Demonic Kingdoms is based on all NIS characters with stories and pasts from characters that will be inserted.Please rate it later on.Thanks!Enjoy the first part) 

**Part 1:Childhood Chromas**

_I remember her...her cerulean blue hair...her love and caring for no matter who I was...the one who made me accepted._

In Terra Firma,the town center was crowded with people trading and the young yet inconsiderate mayor grinning about at the prosperity of the small town.Small owl childs running playing tag with no care.

At a wooden fence and a small house,there was a small boy with dark blue hair and red eyes shining.He seemed very pale and his outfit was too...unexceptional.The metal bands around his hand,the red scarf and rings hanging on his small suit.

He sat there on the fence being depressed.This boy was different.He always go out and beat up monsters that invade Terra Firma.And to be with one friend.

_I remember her...she found me...even if I wasn't suppose to be...where did she come from?Why did fate take her away?_

"Ash!"a girl waved from far away running.Her white dress shone and blinded him and her laughter coming to him.The girl slowwed down and walked up to him.

"Jasmine?You seem happy today..."the young Ash smilled at the girl."Yes remember the promise you made with me?"she giggled.

"Jasmine..."Ash sighed looking down."I know you're very confident but sometimes you have to face the cold hard facts..."

"I'm different.And there is nothing to do to change that."he stopped.

"Ash..."Jasmine looked at him worried."We've been friends for long...like a year...and I know you can find other friends because you have me as a friend."

Ash sighed again knowing he could not make her face it.He is an orphan who is living alone.Disrespected,unappreciated.What was the meaning for him?

"Ash?"Jasmine waved a hand infront of him."Come on.I promise I won't leave your side."she smilled offering a hand

_I remember her...her guidance to make me show the way.To show that I could be the same like everyone else._

* * *

"Okay everyone is here.Let's see we needed seven players for this field game."A girl with long blonde hair and a shirt and shorts said looking at everyone."By the way you guys heard of the new kid here right?" 

"Right..."everyone said.A boy with a white silk jacket and blue shirt with chartreus hair was staring at everyone.

"Well this new kid is called Haze.His family are a bunch of chromas so we should respect him.Everyone welcome Haze!"

"Hi!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Your parents must be really strong!"

Jasmine looked at the green haired boy and blushed.Haze seemed really quiet...But then snapped out of it remembering she had to help Ash.She looked at him right by her staring at the girl.

"Okay let's count!Haze...Jasmine...Me,Coronet...Basse...Jonet...Nick..."

Coronet paused...

"We're short on one player..."Coronet stared around.

"Um I'm afraid you have miscounted Coronet."Jasmine smilled."Ash is here to come play with us too.So that makes seven players!"

"HIM!"Coronet pointed glaring."That reject!"

They both paused.Ash looked down.

Nick the purple haired boy pointed and laugh."Ha!Play with him?Jasmine since when you have hanged with Ash?He's nothing but...ashes?"he joked.

"Leave him alone!"Jasmine glared.

"I don't get it...an orphan playing with us...how humiliating..."Jonet sighed waving her long blonde hair.

"But...I..."Ash tried to speak but was so heartbroken.

"Jasmine shouldn't you be hanging with us instead of that...rejected child!"Basse snickered scratching his orange hair.

"Please...leave him alone..."Jasmine looked down defenseless.

"Stop it!"the new kid spoke up.Everyone stared.

"What!Don't you even know this kid!He's nothing but a spec of dust to Terra Firma!"Coronet glared at Haze.

"I don't know him but...You can't insult him like that!I won't even let you!"Haze clenched his fists.Ash looked at him thinking what he was doing.

"Pffft!Why defending him?You want to go in the dust like him!Like you would play with us."Nick grinned.Haze laughed back.

"You know what?I guess I wont..."Everyone stood shocked.Haze walked up to Jasmine and Ash.

"Oh by the way...you're Ash right?I've heard alot...that kid who called you nothing but ashes?Why not make your name meaning you make them into ashes?"

The rest of the kids backed away.But then stopped.

"Humph.Who needs him."

"His parents are probably weak anyway."

"He's going down just like that child."

Last of the voices that were heard.

Jasmine looked at him.Haze smilled back at both of them.Ash was just staring at him...as if he was some guardian angel or something.

"I'm sorry about that...erm Jasmine...right?"Haze said.

"Yes.I'm Jasmine.Pleased to meet you Haze."Jasmine couldn't help blushing because of what he did...like a hero...

"...-O-Oh and I'm Ash.Thank you very much Haze."Ash said nervously.

"No need.I just couldn't stand those jerks bossing you around like that."

"Hey since we're all acquainted...can we go play tag?"the cerulean haired girl said.

"Tag you're it!"Haze tapped Ash and he started running.Ash stared at him...could it be...he made another friend.

"...Not for long!"Ash laughed and chased Haze,his new friend.

_I remember him...The one who respected how I felt about her...the one who sacrificed himself._

-

Next Episode:

Etna:And the beginning of Demonic Kingdoms has started!But seems coming at the wrong direction.

Ash:...What?

Etna:Ash has made a new friend?Or could it be a foe...it doesn't matter he's a jerk anyway.

Ash:Hey I'm right here you know!

Etna:Now we will find out Ash's dark past...of his childhood and torture.

Ash:...Actually that's pretty true...

Etna:Stay tuned for Demonic Kingdoms Part 2:True Friends Indeed.

Etna:And remember,Ash sucks!

Ash:HEY!WHAT DID I EVER DID TO YOU!

Laharl(out of scene):Etna!Time to clean the bathroom!And get me lunch while you're at it.

Etna:...Did I say Ash?I meant Prince.Sorry!


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:True Friend Indeed**

The next day was as if Ash had a new life.The sun was shining in his smiling face,waiting outside for Jasmine and Haze.Everyone was walking by,glaring or smirking at him.He didn't care.He wouldn't let those people spoil his day.

Ash sat on his fence and scratched his head wondering what was taking so long.Ahead he saw two figures walking slowly.

"Yo Ash!Sorry we're late."Haze said waving.Jasmine smilled at him ahead.Ash jumpped from the fence onto his feet.

"What took you so long?"the blue haired boy asked.Haze rubbed his head."Well uh...I took so long because err...I woke up late."Jasmine looked away looking innocent.

"Err...okay..."Ash said.'What's going on?'he thought.

* * *

The friends walked to the yellow sandied beach.The breeze touched their faces and hair as they stood infront of the ocean trying to cover all the sand.Haze look at Jasmine and Ash confused. 

"Why are we here again?"Haze looked at them awkward.Jasmine turned to her left and pointed at a dark sea cave with water trinkling quietly."Beyond this cave theres a lovely field on this island.Some kids are afraid to go there..."

"Including us...jees...Why this time?"Ash sigh silently.They walked to the cave.The coolness and mist inside the cave touched their faces.Jasmine's smile of excitement made her grab a torch on the wall and run ahead."This is so cool!"her smile got bigger and her feet ran ahead.

"J-Jasmine!"Ash yelled."Darn it...she is crazy especially when she is excited."Haze laughed and touched his shoulder."Girls...thats what."

* * *

The area got darker as the two walked ahead.They lost sight of the cerulean haired girl and Haze made a torch from two sticks putting the fire on a big one.Ash stayed close to Haze.He was scared...Haze wasn't...he was a chroma of course. 

Then Ash's mind flashed with something.

"So...Haze.What do you think of Jasmine."Ash looked at him with ponder.Haze looked at him."She is such a nice girl of course."

"Yeah but...what do you REALLY think of her?"he said staring at him."Well...she is pretty.Outgoing...alot of things I can think of."the chartreus haired boy said blushing.Ash looked away."I see."

"Heh don't tell me.You love her too don't you?"Haze grinned.Ash turned red and backed away."Uh no!No I like her but not that way!Hehaha!"He laughed nervously.

Haze paused.

"Alright...I love her...but I can tell she loves you more since the passed week."Ash looked blank.Haze put his hand on his shoulder again."Hey I understand that..."

"What so isn't this going to be a fight?"

Haze laughed."Hey I respect you about this.But what Jasmine chooses is what makes her happy.I mean what if she was with one of us she really didn't love.I wouldn't like to see her frown all the time...heck I never seen her frown...well except that time I stood up for you."

"Well I love her...I want her to be happy."

"Well then it's settled...all we want to do is make her happy.And we'll still be buddies even if it changes a thing."Haze made a fist and moved it by him."Promise?"

"...Promise."Ash smiled as their fists touched eachother making a promise.

"AIIIEEEE!"a scream was heard.Haze and Ash snapped out of it and looked straight ahead as a flash of dark energy appeared.

"JASMINE!"they both said and ran ahead through the dark ocean cave.

The dark energy became closer and they stopped to where Jasmine was curled up to the wall.She was crying loud in fear.Her voice shook."A-Ash...H-Haze..."

A monster who was red and weird looking and floating screeched.His ghostly hands moved to her.A dagger slashed him which made him turn around.Haze held the dagger.

"Hey leave her alone!"He yelled.Ash looked at him."What is that thing!"

"I never seen it either."Haze said."But this one is much different..."the monster screeched again.

Ash glared at it.He loosened his tiny red scarf and glared at the monster.His fists were clenched and he yelled."Foul thing.Get away from her!"Ash then jumpped and kicked the monster to the wall.

"Nice shot man!"Haze laughed.Then the monster braced.It was much stronger than it looked."What the!"Ash became surprised.Then the monster held a dark energy ball and shot Haze and Ash,pushing them to the floor.

"Ugh..."Ash moaned as he couldn't get up.Haze pushed himself up and then yelled."Come on!"

"Huh?"

"You want to protect her right!Show your strength and do what is right!You are much stronger than that,Ash!You're just going to let monsters and kids push you around for the rest of your life!Be strong!"

_I remember him...the one who made me find my strength to protect..._

"R-Right!"Ash got up.He then closed his eyes and remembered Haze's words.He remember he was weak.He remembered how he was pushed around.And now that monster was scaring Jasmine greatly.Ash clenched his fists harder and glared at the monster.

"You'll go no further!For her sake...I will not fail!"He yelled delivering a powerful punch aiming at the monster.The monster fell against the wall and into the ground.It twitched trying to get up...but then it disappeared in dark mist.

"You did it,Ash..."Haze smilled.Then he walked up to Jasmine."Jasmine it's gone.It's alright now."he said calmingly.

Jasmine looked up with her teary eyes.She was still shaking from all the fear from that monster.That monster she had never seen before.She got up and dusted her dress.Ash then looked at her."Jasmine you know we should stick together.Even if the cave seemed and stayed harmless,you'll never know what might come up!"he said worried.

Jasmine gave a little laugh."I know Ash...I will remember that from now on."she then smilled.

* * *

The children continued walking.They walked ahead following the dim light that touched their feet that was far away.Ash became excited and ran ahead.Jasmine did too and did the same.And Haze after of course since he was alone. 

"This is...this was true!"Jasmine beamed in happiness.It was like they said,hills of green and tropical trees.The sky was pure blue with no clouds.The yellow sand ahead with clean ocean water.Seagulls making their sounds flying over the part of land...which they called 'Paradise'.

"Dibs on the beach!"Haze said.Jasmine giggled and ran following him as fast as her feet can go.Ash watched ahead running for the yellow sand ahead and sighed."I'm always the last one huh..."he shrugged and he looked at the trees bearing Ash's favorite food of the island.

"Hmm...coconuts..."He said and he climbed the curvy palm tree.As he got to the top,he picked one and stood up.He looked at the sky that was blue as ever.He took a hammer and placed the coconut on the point of the tree.He smashed it,making milk splatter around.Ash then thought to himself.'Maybe I can tell them.Theres plenty enough...besides I think I won't eat them all anyway'.

"Haze!Jasmine!You want some-"

He then paused to his shock.It felt like as a bolt of ice stroke his heart as his hammer dropped on the ground.

Jasmine kissed Haze's cheek softly as Haze blushed.She then smilled and-

No.He had to turn around.Ash couldn't bear what he seen...Jasmine wasn't the one for him.Jasmine.The one who was there for him...Jasmine...The one who made him find his strength...Haze...

"I want her to be happy...even if it risks my life."Ash looked down and vowwed to that.

-

Next Episode:

Etna:Aww boo hoo.Ash lost his one true love.How sad...oh well!

Marona:Um are you making fun of him?

Etna:Anyways we skip in to the later part!Where Haze and Jasmine have a wonderous wedding!Aww how I would love to ruin that.

Marona:Excuse me but-

Etna:And where Jasmine dies a tragic death with her lovely husband.Where Haze has lend his power to let Ash exist!

Marona:Miss Etna please-

Etna:Stay tuned for Part 3:Love Hurts.And hell yeah one of the reasons I hate it!

Marona:You must be joking.Love is one of the finest gifts in life where it comes from your friends and happiness.

Etna:...You're worse than Flonne...


	3. Part 3

**Part 3:Love Hurts**

(had to edit it a bit.Anyways love your fic blu!.Decided to get part 3 done already)

The holy serene white bells were ringing in happiness in Iviore.Terra Firma's tiny church made that beautiful noise.Ash stood there with a happy yet sad look on his face,looking at the beautiful Jasmine in her wedding dress and Haze with his black tuxedo.

"Dammit...why me...if I told her how I felt first then..."then Ash shook his head."No...I'm not the one for her..."Ash then left the church and headed for the nearest beach.

* * *

"You mean...there aren't any houses left!"Ash yelled at Sienna.Sienna looked down,so did the new couple."I'm sorry there aren't others left...things have been busy..."Haze then walked up."Is there anything we can do in order to get one?Anything!" 

Jasmine put her hand on his shoulder."Haze...you know we can find something somewhere else."Sienna looked at the confidence of Jasmine.She then came up with something."I have one island that you might be 'interested' in."

Ash beamed."What is it?"Sienna went to her desk and shuffled some papers."It's a bit of an outcast with the other islands yet you might like it."she then gave a small smile and turned another paper."It has one house with 4 tiny rooms and a small kitchen.May seem small but the least I can do."

"We'll take it!"Haze smilled.Jasmine automatically hugged him.But then Sienna interupted the love scene."However...this island is very special to me...I expect same pay just like other islands...and treat that island with respect.Phantom Island."

"We will treat the new home with kindness."Jasmine smilled.Sienna then nodded."I shall get the signed papers.I will be right back."Sienna then walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Well...it's the least I can do.Call it a wedding gift?"Ash gave a small laugh."Well I'll be on my way now."before he walked out too,Haze then spoke up."Hey wait Ash."Ash then turned around."What is it?".

"How would you like to split the pay with us...if you know what I mean."Haze said giving a friendly smile.Ash then became confused."What!Why?I mean it's your own house!Keep it!"

"No I insist.You did alot for us.So how about it?"Haze said.Ash then looked at him grinning."You got a deal."

Time past on Phantom Isle.Debts have been behind but that didn't matter.Due to this island was special,Sienna let them off a little easy.Alot has happened however...a child was born.She had the most beautiful eyes and hair.Well...if you considered that alot.Another thing to add was...well as Jasmine screamed"GHOSTS!".

* * *

One day the family sat down for dinner.Jasmine and Haze were quiet munching on their meal.Two year old Marona,as that was the birth name,looked at her plate.She really wasn't that hungry after she snuck to ate desert.Marona then looked at the tall pale man. 

Ash was just looking outside with the door opened,wondering what is the secret to this island.This of course was a very different one.No wonder why it was considered 'special'.

One thing though,Ash was jealous of the birth of Marona.As a product of Jasmine and Haze.Ash doesn't know why but jealousy kept popping up.He tried his best to get to like her but...they haven't made contact lately.

Marona got up and tried holding the heavy plate with all her might,making sure the food and fork wouldnt fall off.She jumpped down quietly,and walked slowly to Ash.He then turned around noticing the noise.Then little Marona looked at him.Marona raised the plate to him.

"H-Hungry?"

Ash looked at the sweet girl,offering her food.Ash felt awkward at this moment.Why didn't he ignore her?Why didn't he just turned away.But he couldn't...she seemed so very innocent to this world.Ash then slowly took the plate and spoken slowly."Thank you...Marona..."he then smilled

Marona smilled as well.Haze got up to give another plate to his daughter.They both went back to eat.Ash then walked outside to eat his meal.

* * *

"Mommy!Daddy!"Marona came running to the door,holding a vivid scrabbit.Two years passed.Yet this was the time to face the truth. 

Haze and Jasmine walked out.Ash jumpped down from the roof."What is it?"Haze asked.Marona then smilled."I made a new friend!This is Scerea,a scrabbit!"

Haze and Jasmine looked around,examining the area.Then it came to this conclusion."What scrabbit?Marona dear,theres no one else here but you,us,and Ash."

Marona became shocked."Huh?But but...he's right here!".Haze then shook his head."Did you stay up late again?"Marona then shook her head repeatly."No no!"

Jasmine then sighed."Come inside Marona...time for a nap..."Marona then sighed and turned to the air."I'm sorry..."and followed her parents inside.

Ash stood there feeling cold air by him...maybe Marona wasn't lieing.He then recalled to what Sienna said as being this island was...'special'.

* * *

In the afternoon,only little Marona was outside.She was looking for Scerea,but no sign of him.Maybe her parents were right...maybe hallucinating.Then by surprise a voice was heard. 

"Hello!"

Marona jumpped and turned around.She was preparing a big scream but then her mouth was covered.It was a green phantom...but looked pretty weird."Shhh."

"W-What are you?What are you doing here?"

"Me?Here?I should ask you the same of what you are doing here.It is a special island!"the phantom said."Anyways I'm just like your little friend...a phantom."

"P-Phantom?"the little girl said."What's a phantom?"he then chuckled."You might describe them as ghosts.But phantom's are people who are stuck between life and death,no where to go.Or that case...they wind up in the Phantom World."

"The Phantom World?"Marona became clueless as ever.The phantom then said."A place for only phantoms.Now I can see why you can talk to me,and I can talk to you!"

"You can!"Marona became excited."Yes.Chartreus Gale."

"Charter what?"

"Char.truce.Gale."

"Char..truce..Gale."

"Hehe very good little girl.You know how to say it."

Behind the hill of the house,Ash then saw the scene.He was about to call for help or jump in to battle but then he noticed something.

Marona was actually talking to air.And seems to understand.He decided to listen instead...

"You see,it is very rare someone like you to communicate with phantoms.It is probably because you were born in this phantom atmosphere and some of it affected you to have a useful power.To summon phantoms and dismiss them."

"So uhm...like a boss...right?"

"Yes but as you know,we have will as well.We do things out of kindness because we have no where to go."

"I get it now!"Marona nodded.The phantom nodded as well and then pointed to a weed."Look at that."

"Hmm...?It's...grass."the little girl said."Phantoms are just like nature and need nature's power to come.Like that weed for instance.Now try and call for Scerea..."

"But I can't do it!I don't know how!"Marona looked down.The phantom then laughed."Try it."

Marona walked to the weed and focused on it.She had a vision of Scerea.Then she focused to her mind.A green aura then appeared.She then spoken.

"Valiant Phantoms...Aid me in battle...CHATREUS GALE!"

The Aura became bigger.But nothing happened to the weed.Marona was about to give up.And then said."Scerea..."

A scrabbit appeared instead of the weed.Marona shrieked and jumpped back."...Scerea!"

"Congradulations on your new skill Marona."the phantom smilled."But listen to my last words."

Marona walked and listened to the phantom."This skill is very special to you.We cannot yet reveal ourselves to this world yet.Keep this promise Marona,treat us well,and use us for good.Do you understand dear child?"

"...Yes.I promise."

"Good.We will meet again soon when the time will come."the phantom then disappeared with a wave.

Marona kept wondering."How will I explain to my parents about this?".Then a voice was heard."Would you like me to be the witness?"

The little girl jumpped."Ash!"she smilled."I heard everything.I'm sure they'll believe you."

* * *

"No wonder why Sienna said this island was 'special'."Haze said after hearing the story.Jasmine became worried."What about in the future?Wouldn't she be...mistreated?"Haze then sighed."As that phantom said,it is a special skill.It is a reason for Marona to learn it." 

"If you don't want me to use it infront of you that's okay."Marona said innocently.Haze then looked at his daughter."Remember one thing Marona.Even if bad times come...remember one day people will treat you well after the good you have done."

* * *

A loud crash from afar was heard from the island."What was that!"Jasmine said.Haze then growled."SULPHUR!He came earlier than we thought." 

Ash then came in."Everyone alright!"Jasmine nodded."Yes we're fine...but monsters are appearing everywhere.Even here!

And thus that same monster from long time ago appeared.Everyone became surprised."You again!"Ash growled.He then slashed the monster."We have to hurry to Island of Evil!Now!"he yelled.

"...Right."the couple said and decided to check on their child one last time.

Sound asleep.

"Let's go."Haze said.Jasmine then nodded.

* * *

Island of evil began to rumble alot with the same monsters.Haze and Jasmine took them out.But Ash took out most of them.They were running to the end of the island to find sulphure. 

More monsters appeared.

"There's too many of them!"said Jasmine.Haze then growled."We can do this all day if we have to!"

Ash then yelled."You'll go no further,for her sake,I will not fail!"He then slashed almost all of the monsters.

Everything was then quiet.Eerie noises were only heard.Then a huge monster appeared infront of them.A wraith.

Haze then glared."So you caused all this!But it will be the last!"

The wraith then attacked them all with a purple flash.Jasmine,Haze,and Ash were on the ground now...defeated.

"How...why..."Jasmine cried.Haze then looked at Ash."Ash...take care of Marona."

"What!"then another flash came.

"Marona...I'm...sorry."

_I remembered him...he gave his own life for me to live...to protect her..._

-

Next Episode:

Etna:And that's that for Ash's memory.But guess what?He just dreamed it all!That's why most of it didn't sound like it from the game.

Marona:Game?What game?

Ash:Yeah...wait we're in a game?

Etna:Now we'll just get started on the next part.When Iviore is under attack!But not by Sulphur...

Laharl:AHAHAHAHAHA!

Flonne:Oh my goodness we need to stop Laharl!

Etna:Stay tuned for Demonic Kingdoms Part 4:A Huge Mistake.

Etna:Yep Marona's gonna make the biggest mistake in her entire life

Flonne:You mean marry Laharl?

Laharl:THIS IS A DIFFERENT FANFIC YOU MORON!I OUTTA KILL YOU!

Flonne:EEEEE!


	4. Part 4

**Part 4:A huge Mistake**

(Thanks for the reviews!Yes La pucelle will be in it as well.For your mentioning reason,True Unknown,I put in Prier and Cullotte at the end!)

The night at Phantom Island was peaceful without a cloud in the starry sky.The wind blew calmy and the peaceful ocean sounds covered the environment.And an amazon keeping watch for the night.As it was her turn.

"Grr...Jasmine...Jas...mine.Don't go!JASMINE!"Ash finally woke up and was in shock,taking deep breaths."That...dream again..."

"Ash!Ash!"Marona knocked repeatly.She then walked in.She was in her pink pajamas and holding a teddy bear."Ash!Is everything okay?"

The phantom looked at the little girl with a worried look on her face."Huh?...Yeah..."

"That dream again huh?About my mom?"Marona held her teddy bear.Noticing Ash holding his pillow.She could tell the dream was serious from the start."Sorry...it's just...I don't know why it's coming back."

Marona smiled."She is in a better place you know.You should be happy!"

Ash still looked depressed.He then turned over."Look I don't want to talk about it now...Just get some sleep.We got to go to Monetopia tomorro for that ingredient request."

Marona looked down."Alright...goodnight Ash."she walked away and closed the door.Ash then closed his tired red eyes."Jasmine...she's still going strong.But I can't stop thinking about you..."

* * *

The birds chirped in the morning as the sun was up.Or incase...noon that is.Marona and Ash were just getting ready in their vehicle to go to Monetopia.Marona jumpped down to pick up the brown empty bag on the yellow sand.Then Ash called from inside. 

"Marona!I set it up!Let's go!"

"Okay!"the girl then climbed into the vehicle.

Monetopia was crowded as usual.Many people doing erands,shopping,and of course maybe picking up a gift.Under the umbrella was a table.A woman with pink-red hair was sitting.Sienna.Or shall I say,'Scarlet The Brave'.

"Miss Sienna!It's good to see you again."Marona said.Then Ash appeared.Sienna nodded."Thank you for coming."

"So the ingredients.It shouldn't be much right?"Ash asked.Sienna nodded."Just one so this will be a short assignment."

Marona then nodded."What is the ingredient?"Sienna then turned to Marona."It is a flower called the dark flower.It is a flower when eaten with a healthy body,will make you die instantly.However when eaten with a sickly body,you will be instantly heal.It is rumored to be near a 'Dark Gate'.It is for my assistant.It might be more dangerous.But I know you can handle it."

"I understand Miss Sienna.I will bring it back A.S.A.P."Marona bowwed in respect."Wait a minute..."Ash said."Dark Gate...well what are the rumors?"

"Michievious demons sometime get out of it and disturb travellers.But not yet proven.Good thing it isn't like Sulphur's portal..."

"Okay.Let's get going then."Ash dissappeared and both walked away.

* * *

Verdant Guardiana was green as ever.Straight green trees shown tall and grown as ever.Ash and Marona walked stepping on the growing thick grass on the island.Ash then stopped."Hmm..." 

"What is it Ash?"Marona asked.Ash then crossed his arms."Remember Sienna about the 'Dark Gate'?"

"Yes.What about it?"

"I feel a strange force ahead.And I don't think it's a good one.So we better be careful."

The little girl nodded."Okay."

And suddenly,thunder crackled."ACK!"Marona jumpped.Ash then got ready."It's coming closer!"then the ground shadowwed.He then looked up.Dark clouds appeared.

Marona's thoughts came together."It's...It's the dark gate isn't it Ash!"Ash then paused."...No doubt.We have to go get the flower quickly!"Lightning cracked through the dark clouds and the wind picked up stronger,making the trees wave their leaves.

Before little Marona ran ahead with Ash,scarecrow monsters appeared.They seemed familiar to Ash when they teleported long ago there.

"Dammit!"he cursed.Marona then looked at him."We can't let them get in our way!We have to hurry!"he then nodded."Right."

He loosened his red scarf and took out his sword.He glowed in a blue-purple aura.

"You'll go no further!For her sake,I will not fail!"he rushed in and stabbed a monster with his sword and picked it up with it."FLYING BOMB!"he threw the monster down where the other two were.They bounced up in the sky and disappeared.

"Come on!"the little girl ran ahead."Marona!"Ash ran ahead to catch up with her.

They ran further,getting closer to the dark power,not knowing the risk.The darkness became closer,and thunder crackled more than ever.Ahead,they saw a purple ball,getting bigger and bigger each minute.Marona saw the purple flower.

"The Dark Flower!"Marona ran to get it.Ash then yelled."Marona,get back here!It's too dangerous!"Marona then turned around and smilled in determination."I'll be fine,Ash!Don't worry!"she then walked closer.Before she bent...

Yellow lightning struck by her foot.She shrieked and jumpped back to Ash.Ash moved a bit forward,protecting the little girl.The purple ball got bigger,making it into nearly like a dimensional gate.

"Get ready Marona...this is serious!"the man stated.

Windy noises were heard.The darkness became more like night.Black lightning surrounded the gate.Then it clashed to the ground,making a small dark figure appear.It seem to have nearly the same red scarf as Ash.Blue hair with attennas appeared.Then the whole figure came out of the darkness.

"HAHAHAHAHA!Finally opened that damned portal to get here!"a familiar yet annoying voice was said.

"Wait a minute..."Ash stopped.Marona then looked closely."It's that little bratty boy!What's he doing here?"

"Huh?"he noticed them.Then grinned."Wow this saved the trip.I was looking for you two-"he then paused.And his eyes glowwed yellow and hair sticking up."B-bratty!Oh you'll pay for that!"

Marona then thought for a bit.She remembered the name yet it was so vivid."Hmm...what was your name again..."Ash and the boy sweatdropped."Leon...no that wasn't it.Lee...no...La...La something..."

The boy's impatience grew."IT'S LAHARL DAMMIT!I am Supreme Overlord of Terror Laharl!"he laughed.Ash then pondered."What happened to the phantom part?"

He then growled in anger."I noticed you two faked that time when I thought I defeated you!"he then immitated a quote made by Ash."'ARG!I AM DEFEATED!'...jeez that was lame..."

"Eheh..."Ash was embarassed.Laharl then glowed in dark power,holding his sword."Now this time,I'm not going to take that!When you die,YOU DIE!And I'll be Supreme Phantom Overlord of Terror!AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh no!Ash what do we do!"Marona paniced."Let's run!He's stronger than before and we can't take him!"He grabbed Marona's hand and both ran for it.Laharl just laughed louder.He held red-orange orbs of power over his head.He then raised it.

"BITE THE DUST!"He threw them ahead.

* * *

"Hurry Marona!"Ash ran faster holding her hand.Then the orbs came infront of them,exploding to the ground.They yelled and jumpped back,falling to their knees.After the dust cleared,all they saw was a huge crater. 

"T-That was close!"Marona took huge breaths.So did Ash.A grin was heard."That was just the beginning little girl."they both got up to their feet.

"It's time to die now!Both of you!And when that happens,I'll be Supreme Phantom Overlord of Terror,and I'll take this weak world of yours with me!"

"Damn him..."Ash growled.Marona then stepped forward."But why!What have we ever done to you!"

"Done to me!You made me wasted a battle!And no one,no one fakes a battle with the Great Laharl!"He then took out his Diabolic Sword again.Marona looked down."If that's what you want..."

"Marona!"Ash looked at her.

She then glowed in a green aura."Valiant Phantoms,aid me in battle...Chartreus Gale!"

Laharl looked at her surprised..then he just laughed."What another measly phantom of yours?"

A figure appeared.It had the same blue hair,red scarf,and same face but holding a broadsword.It was the Laharl Phantom the demon prince gave them.

Ash then was excited."Great idea Marona!Fight fire with fire!"

"What the!"he then thought to himself.'Dammit why did I gave it to them!I didn't know they would make it to a warrior...great work Laharl'he then sighed.But then a smirk came to his face.'Wait...that is good.'

"Well well then...let's begin."both Laharls got ready.

The phantom Laharl jumpped in the air and tried aiming his sword to the other Laharl.But the real one jumpped back,and his fist became a firey red.He then tackled ahead but the phantom jumpped back.Both of them jumpped in the air of the speed of light.The clashing was heard in the air.Marona and Ash couldn't see the battle.But in a second...both Laharls appeared on the ground.

The one holding the Diabolic Sword was down.The one holding the broadsword stood up.

"We did it!"Marona jumpped with glee."Now let's go get that flower!"Marona turned but then a red flash was seen.

Laharl impaled Marona through her stomach.The other disappeared.

"Wha..."Marona whispered,her eyes becoming smaller.The blood dripped through her white dress and hands,holding the wound.The little girl slowly fell to the ground.And rain poured down on her body.

"MARONA!"Ash's voice echoed through Verdant Guardiana."AHAHAHAHA!"Laharl laughed loud.

Ash slowly dropped to his knees,and then holding the head of the little girl.Her beautiful eyes wouldn't open.Ash then spoke slowly."Marona...Marona wake up!Please I know you're okay!You're stronger than this!"

No signal of movement.

"Marona!...MARONA!"Ash cried.Tears then dripped from the phantom's eyes."No...Marona..."

"Ah...that was so long when I finally killed someone...more like millions of years!That was great..."Laharl smilled.

Ash then cursed."You...bastard..."

"Huh!How dare you speak to me that way!"Laharl growled,picking up his other sword.

"You killed her...YOU KILLED HER!"he got up."YOU KILLED HER YOU DAMN BASTARD!"he cried angrily."I promised her...and Marona...I would protect her...And now..."he picked up his sword."YOU'LL PAY!"

"Ha!You stupid humans...always sobbing when one dies.Everybody dies!And when I defeat you,I'll finally regain my title.And you'll be in hell with her!"Laharl laughed.

Then a rock was thrown at the boy's head."Ow!Who threw that!"

"Alright Prince that's enough."

"Oh crap..."Laharl said when his fun was interupted.Two tall girls.One with pink hair with skull earings and another with blonde hair with heart earings.

"Dammit!Flonne!Etna!Why the hell you always ruin my fun?"

Flonne then was shocked at Marona.And then glared at the prince."Laharl!Did you do this?"her eyes were in firey rage.

"What do you think?"he grinned.Etna then noticed the tall man.She thought to herself.'It's...it's him again!That guy who looks just like prince!'she then shook her head.'Snap out of it girl...'

Flonne then interupted her thoughts."Etna!We need to take the girl back and heal her!"

Etna blinked."Huh?Oh right..."

"Wait a minute."Ash said."Why should I trust you?"Etna put her hands on her hips."Well pretty boy,you have no choice.You can either bury her right now or we can give it a shot at healing her."

"...Hmph.Fine."Ash said.Laharl then interupted the conversation."Wait a minute!I'm suppose to kill them both!I'm not letting you get in the way!"he growled.

Etna and Flonne looked at eachother.The pink-haired vassal then said."Flonne.Plan B now."

Flonne showwed her sweetest smile."Peace and Love."

"GAACCCK!"Laharl collasped to the ground,shivering.Etna giggled."I always wanted her to do that."Ash then sweatdropped."Uhh...okay..."

"Anyways we better hurry now!We'll make sure she'll be fine sir!"Flonne smilled.Ash had no choice.Then he nodded."Alright."he then slowly picked up Marona's body.

-

Next Episode

Prinny:Doods!Now we're finally into the story where it starts.

Flonne:Wait a minute,wheres Etna?

Prinny:Miss Etna has a conversation with Ash about their lives,dood!And another surprising visit.

Ash:I'm suppose to talk to her!-shivers-

Prinny:The most feared person and overlord of them all,Baal is back!

Laharl:Aw dammit!There goes my Terror Title!

Prinny:And now Princess Marona waits for Ash to defeat Baal,dood!

Prier:Wait a minute there is no princess between them!

Ash:What's she doing here!

Flonne:Oh they're impatient of waiting to be in the story later on so they'll be in this sequence.

Prinny:What happens to Ash?Will Marona recover or be like us prinnies,dood?

Ash:She better live...

Prinny:Stay tuned for Demonic Kingdoms Part 5:My Last Goodbye.

Prinny:DOODS!BAAL IS BACK!EVERYBODY RUUUNNN!

Etna:That's it you're fired.-picks up the prinny-

Prinny:Dood!

Etna:-throws it at Cullotte-

-BOOM!-

Cullotte:ACK!Prier you planned that all along!

Prier:Plan?What plan...whistles

Etna:-throws another at Prier-

-BOOM!-

Ash:-backs away-And I have to talk to her...

Etna:-smirk-Is that a problem?

Cullotte:Ow...

Ash:Uh no!Not at all!

Etna:Good...

Cullotte:Ow...


	5. Part 5

**Part 5:My Last Goodbye**

(thanks for the reviews everyone!I hope you all will have a happy new year!a nice long chapter for you all!)

The Netherworld.It has been a while since Ash and Marona came here.They only saw the throne room.Yet only Ash was the only one noticing the Netherworld look.Seems near a haunted house with demons.And luxury house combined.

Flonne was in one of the rooms,looking and examining a little girl in bed.Her face was pale,but was sound asleep.Her red eyes looked around and her soft loving hand feeling her head.

She got up and smilled.She walked back out of the room,noticing Ash was right infront of her.He then spoke softly."How is she feeling,Miss Flonne?"

"She is doing fine."she smilled."Tired from the loss of blood from the impale of Laharl's sword.But she'll be just fine.Just rest for one day and she will be good as new!"

Ash sighed in relief."Thank god.I thought I was going to lose her for sure."He was glad.It was nearly a miracle that the two girls came in time.He could have lost her for good.

"Hey!What are you two doing!"a cranky voice was heard.Laharl glared right at them.Flonne then became angry.

"Just so you know,Laharl.We are making sure Marona is okay.She nearly got killed!Why did you do this!"Flonne's eyes prepared for the obvious answer out of Laharl.

"For the last time,I wanted to get back my Phantom title!Thanks to you two,I almost succeeded!"

They both paused.

"Hmph...idiots these days."he murmered and walked off.Flonne then looked at Ash.

"I'm sorry we had no proper meeting that time when we first met.We're not that horrible...You see I used to be an angel and..."

"I know."the blue haired phantom said."Marona always told me everyone has the same hearts.No matter how evil they seem.We just need to deliver the evil away."Flonne then smilled in happiness."That's what I think too!"

She then continued."You see.Laharl can sometimes be carried away and abandons the truth sometimes.He isn't really bad really.He's very caring and has love in his heart."

"Then why he nearly killed Marona!"Ash glared.Flonne looked down."Sometimes people are born with evil.Sometimes they are born with love.And..."she continued."Sometimes born with both."

"That still doesn't explain anything."Ash crossed his arms.

Flonne then smiled and giggled."Okay I'll make it simple."She began.

"A long time ago,Laharl was well...you could say he was in evil ways.When I came,I try to show that demons can love and be like everyone.The problem was Laharl suffered so much."

"Suffered?"

Flonne walked in the hallway.Ash followed.Her heels clapped on the clean floor in the hall,echoeing the sound.The Fallen Angel stopped at a picture.Ash then examined the picture.

A tall man with blue hair,the same as Laharl's.His eyes were the same,yet they were more nicer than the little boy's.The other person in it had pink-orange hair.Her smile was just like Flonne's.Sweetest and full of love.She seemed like more of a human.The other one...was Laharl at a very young age.

"His mother was the one to teach love.And Laharl used to be happy all the time."Flonne began with a tear in her eye."Laharl's mother always spent time with him.Reading myths like the Overlord Baal,believing he could be strong as him someday.They had alot of family time together thanks to her.But until that day..."

"That...day?"Ash looked at her.Her face whimpered.She even took out a tissue and wiped her red,beautiful eyes.

"That day,Laharl became severly ill.They talked to all the Netherworld doctors.Even desperate,tried contacting Earth,Celestia,and the Alternate Netherworld.No one had the cure of this unknown disease he had.Yet there was still hope for him to live...with a cost."

"A cost...you mean...?"

"His mother was an expert with witchcraft.She found the spell to cure him.But costed one life."

"And his mother must have loved him so much,she risked her life to save him."

Flonne couldn't finish it.She had to nod."We..."she sniffed."Had that chance to meet her again...she was a prinny who served him."

"Why didn't she tell the truth?"Ash said."He could have that chance to spend the last moment with her."

"She wanted to examine his life.At the time of the Red Moon,she told us who she was.And when she disappeared...that was the last time Laharl saw his own loving mother."

"I see...now I understand what he goes through..."he then grinned."Looks like I can finally understand him."

Flonne turned her frown to a smile."Yes took me a while to understand as well."

"Uh one question...embarassing to ask though."Ash said."Do you uh...for some reason..."

"Yes?What is it?"Flonne smilled.

"...Love him?I mean...Love Love."

Flonne's pure white face turned to blush.She then clasps her cheeks."Uh no!Not really!I never thought of that!Haha!"she said nervously."I mean-I never thought of that way I am just a friend-yes a friend!"

He laughed."Okay well.I'll be waiting outside for some news.Thanks for everything Miss Flonne."

"No problem.Your daughter will be okay!"she smilled.

Ash then was shocked.Did she just say that was his daughter?That was the oddest yet surprising thing he ever heard of!Ash then turned around.And said flatly."She isn't my daughter.I am her guardian..."

"Oh...sorry it's just that you care for her so much-"Flonne then knew he was gone.

* * *

Ash sat outside in the Netherworld garden.It was nothing but dead flowers.He then pondered what Flonne said.Daughter?Ash hasn't even thought of that!Well...it was true that he cared for her most of her life.And that was the most important thing in his life.To protect her. 

"That's...that's just stupid."he shook his head.

"Hey there!What's a guy doing out here?"a familiar demon voice was heard.Ash turned around.It was Etna."Hardly anyone comes here."

"Oh...hi Miss Etna."he sighed.Etna's eyes turned yellow in anger and her hair became spiky."Cut the formal stuff boy!I am address as Etna!"then she giggled."Or Etna the sex queen."

The phantom sweatdropped."Uh...right...Etna..."She then plopped her body to the ground,sitting beside him.The pink-haired vassal stretched her arms and breathe air."So what you doing out here all alone?"

"Nothing..."

Etna looked away and became worried."Well...it has to be something.I mean...you're in a place where hardly people come.Is it about...uh what's her name...Marona?"

Ash sighed."Flonne mistaken I was her father.I'm her guardian."Etna laughed."Oh that crazy angel.They get the weirdest things in their mind.So...where are her real parents?"

"I...really don't feel like talking about it now."the blue-haired phantom said.Etna then slowly touched his shoulder."Hey..."

Ash looked into her eyes.

"I'll tell you want.If you tell me your past,I'll tell mine.Deal?"

Ash the took a deep breath.He recalled the painful events of losing his best friend and his love.He then began."I was in love with someone.The one who showwed me the way of life."And I had the greatest friend.The one who helped me find the fighting spirit..."he stopped and continued."They married.I didn't want to tell Jasmine-er...her how I felt about her.Because I didn't want it to effect her in shame.So I loved her that much...I let her go on with life."

"I see..."Etna looked down.

"They had a daughter,who is Marona.She was the most innocent,yet heart warming girl ever born.But one day...a terrible monster named Sulphur came and attacked our world.Haze...well...he risked his life for me to become who I am today.Marona's guardian."

"I'm very sorry...Ash."Etna not recongnizing what she was saying.Ash then looked at her."What about you."

Etna became surprised.Her memories were coming back too.A prinny.The king.The people who tortured her.She then cut off."Ha!I fooled you!I'm not telling you mine!"she snickered.

He looked away.Etna then looked down in shame."Hey I'm sorry I was only kidding...I'll tell you mine but...could you promise me something?"

"Sure...what is it,Etna?"Ash said.

"Don't tell anyone.The only person I told this to was Flonne.You're next so...please don't tell anyone about this..."

"Your past is safe with me."he smilled.

Etna showwed a weak smile.Then she began."I was born a slave.No family.Well...I had a brother but we don't see eachother much.Everyone made fun of me,tortured me...and no one stood up for me.Heh probably because I was a worthless bitch that time.Who would want to protect me."

He continued to listen to her story.

"One day,I was serving breakfast to nobles.It was so heavy that it felt like I was carrying a fat prinny.I dropped it...and everything broke.Surprising and scared,I saw the King,King Krichevskoy who is Laharl's father by the way,came infront of me.I was so weak that time I apologized and begged for mercy.But he didn't torture me like he did to others.He offered his hand...and he helped me pick up."

"Wow...just like her..."he murmered.

"Anyways he protected me and tortured the people who tortured me.And I know I can't order Kings around.I told him to stop...but then...he said he will if I became strong.So he helped me become stronger.Each day I became better.Aiming with guns,deadly strikes with my spear,spell enhancements.Then I found out.My pet prinny died.I found him stabbed.And he was just so young."

"...I'm sorry..."he said.

"The King helped me bury him.I cursed that whoever killed him will perish.Thankfully he knew who did it.And gave him a slow death just what I wanted.Revenge was sweet.Next day...he didn't show up for training.I found out he was marrying someone.A mere human...who was a witch.When I looked at them,hunger at seeing her blood rose in my heart.But then I thought...what would happen if she died.So...I let Krichevskoy have her.I continued my training myself,as I was abandoned."

"He did say he will stop when you were stronger.I know what happened to Laharl's mother.But what about Krichevskoy?"

"Overlord Baal attacked the netherworld.Sadly he died from sealing him back.I cried so much I didn't want him to go.His lasts words were'Help my son become the strongest overlord'. Rumors past that he choked on a Black Pretzel.Only I knew what happened."Etna looked away.

"Do you...want to tell me more?"Ash touched her shoulder.

"Later in time.My memories were stolen.I was in a deal with Manderas,the one who stole my memories.I had to try to kill Laharl.Yet I couldn't.The promise kept getting in the way.So I lured him to Manderas.Laharl almost killed me but thanks to Flonne,I lived.I got my memories back after Manderas was defeated.So I stayed loyal to Laharl,protecting him wherever he goes.And making sure he doesnt screw up."

"I...can't go no more."Etna's chest felt empty.Ash then turned to her."Marona always told me that there is no death.It was only the beginning.As long as you remember your love ones,they'll be in your heart always.Besides we shouldn't focus on the past.We should focus on the future."

Etna then wandered in thought.'Wow...he is really like the king...and looks like him too almost.But he already loves Jasmine,even though I don't know who the hell she it be...oh no...OH HELL NO!I have the curse of Flonne!Damn that angel to hell who taught me this!...I think...it's...it's...!'

"Etna?You alright?"Ash asked waving a hand and then he got up.Etna then snapped out of it."Uh yeah!I'm fine!Let's...go check on the kid shall we?"she showwed a fake smile.Ash then nodded.

Suddenly,a loud crash was heard.Then the intercom was on in the castle."Doods!Baal attack!Everybody run!"

"Dood don't play with the intercom!"then it turned off.

"What the hell was that!"Etna said putting her hands on her hips."I don't know.They said something about Baal.This is serious!Let's go!"Ash grabbed her hand and ran.Etna was in thought...again.'This is like a dream...'she rolled her eyes.

* * *

At the castle entrance,the ground shook fiercly.The steps became louder.Flonne and Laharl were there.Etna and Ash joined in.Flonne paniced."What's going on!" 

Etna then glared."Hello?Didn't you hear the intercom!Baal is back!"Flonne then sweatdropped."Oh...sorry!"

Laharl then grinned."Hehehe...he wants a rematch I guess?Well then bring him on!I'll squash that oversized body with my wrath!"he then laughed.Etna then sighed."Oh jeez here we go again."

A huge step was taken and the ground shooked and everyone jumpped.Ash looked up.He couldn't describe this monster.It looked like a giant.His sharp teeth sticking out.He looked like a blue devil.This...must be Baal.

"So...this is Baal."Ash said loosening his scarf.Laharl then spoke."Yep that weakling I have beaten and became the Overlord of Terror!"

"Well too bad prince,since he's back,you lost it!"she smirked.Laharl then snapped."OH DAMMIT!"

Flonne then spoke."We can still defeat him if we work together!Just like we did before!"she took out her heart staff.Etna took out her spear."Yeah!Now this is what I'm talking about."Ash took out his sword."This is it..."

Laharl put his hand infront of him."Wait...he seems very different..."he then closed his eyes...

Laharl's red eyes snapped open."YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!THIS CAN'T BE REAL!"

"What's wrong?"Flonne asked walking forward.Laharl then glared."What's wrong?What's wrong!HOW DOES A CHANGE IN LEVEL SOUND?LEVEL FIVE THOUSAND FOR DEVIL'S SAKE!"

Etna's eyes became small.Her voice became squeaky."Oh crap..."

"Who cares?We got to take down this monster before anything happens to the castle!'And Marona!'"he said and thought.He got his sword ready."You'll go no further!For her sake,I will not fail!"he rushed to Baal.

"Mister Ash!What are you doing!You can't go alone!"Flonne panicced.Ash tried striking Baal with his sword.He even tried his Rising Dragon.But it didn't go through.A voice was heard."How puny."It was Baal.He then knocked him away.Ash was pushed away,scraping his clothing on the cement.

"What in the hell is wrong with you!You think you can take on that oversized thing!Think before you act you idiot!"she flared."Stand up and we'll show you how it's done.Everyone,Plan B now!"

Flonne showwed her sweetest smile."Peace and Love."

"EYAAAAACCCKK!Laharl stumbled down.Etna then looked at her."Flonne...the other plan B."

"Oh...sorry.I figured that would work on Baal too.I always wanted to try."Ash sweatdropped."Uh...okay..."

"Okay let's try this again.Let's do it!"Laharl said stumbling up."Give it everything you got!"

"Chaos Impact!"Etna prepared.She flared in red.

"Holy Arrows!"Flonne began glowing in a white aura.

"Overlord's Wrath!"Laharl raised orbs of destructive power.

They all released their special attacks.Flashes of red,white,and orange striked Baal.The Netherworld shook after all their rage with the three demons.Smoke then cleared...

Baal was still standing.Not a scratch.

"Oh hell...this can't be true!"Laharl yelled.

"I don't understand...how could he get strong so fast!"The fallen angel said.Then Etna looked up."You bastard!You're cheating I know it!How the hell you get strong so fast!If you're working with anyone,there will be hell to pay!"

Baal growled and in the sky,two huge swords began to form.They were glowing in a blue aura."Oh no...we can't...defeat him."Flonne feared.Laharl growled."There has to be some way...We gave him everything we got!"

Etna just stood there speechless...

Ash then looked at the castle.Then the swords.If the swords hit the earth,there was a risk that the Netherworld would be destroyed.He then thought to himself.'Marona is in there...if those swords hit the castles,she'll die...Baal...who does he think he is?We can't defeat him...but...there is a way to prevent the attack...'

Ash closed his eyes and walked forward.He then glowed in his aura."Hey what are you doing!"Etna panicced.'It will be a risk.But I have no other choice.It will be either me or the Netherworld.The Netherworld Marona is in.Marona...I'm sorry that I couldn't see you wake up.I have to trust them...'

"Mister Ash!What are you doing!You'll get killed!"Flonne said.

His aura grew bigger...and bigger...

Ash then glared straight at Baal.He then grew white."Please!I beg of you protect Marona!"

"What!"Laharl screamed.

In a huge flash and huge rumble,The power of Ash striked into Baal.After the light cleared,they were both gone.

Everything was quiet.The cold wind of the Netherworld blew.Flonne's eyes were weak in despair,seeing him gone.Laharl just stood there,confused of what he meant.Etna...was feeling far worse.She then spoke suddenly,pretending not to be worried about it."Well theres the breaks!Let's go!"

Before Laharl and Etna walked back to the castle,Flonne spoke."You guys..."

They turned around."What now?"Laharl rolled his eyes."We can't leave Marona like this.How she will feel about what happened?"

"I hate to say this."Etna sighed."But Flonne's right."

"Well you two can worry about that.I'm just glad that worthless person saved my Netherworld."he grinned.Flonne glared.She then frowned."I guess...I'll have to talk to Marona."

-

Next Episode:

Etna:-sigh-And so we spill the beans to the little girl.

Prier:Get to the part!

Etna:So we argue with Laharl to journey to defeat Baal hopefully.

Prier:Blah blah...

Etna:And then in order to,we have to recruit other overlords!But our first stop is...Prier!The Overlord of the Alternate Netherworld!

Prier:-twirling her baton-I rock!

Etna:Stay tuned for Demonic Kingdoms Part 6:Duel Between Darkness and Light!

Etna:Ooo are they gonna battle first?I wonder how Laharl is gonna stand with a sexy woman?

Laharl:Just...shut...up-eye twitch-


	6. The Fic isn't dead!

**WHY DEAR GOD NO UPDATES!WHYY!**

Settle down people.I've been having brain dead problems on the final fantasy fic I work on.Now I have to enter another contest.So after that,final fantasy again,then demonic kingdoms.

As you notice on my profile,I have my own personal website of fics.And if you notice,I write more than just this.

This fic ain't dead.If it was I would have told you sooner would I:P

But as an apology,I will fill in for you of whats to come.We will soon bring Zetta(the book) fighting two people.One is the one appearing way later in the fiction.The second is a fill in from my Haunted Emotion fic.

So look forward to this fic!

crickets chirping

...Yeah I wonder still if I'm talking to air>.>


	7. No More Updates Here

No more Demonic Kingdom updates shall be here.For further updates,Please check http/maronascafe. June 16,the next part will be uploaded here but until then,it will be on a little haitus.

Why?Because I'm having trouble with Marjoly.You see I never played Rhapsody,but my parents had many debt problems i never got anything in the last 4 months TT.

So if you would like,please post a review here or join my forums and post or add me on msn messenger about the characteristics of Marjoly.

So until I get Marjoly's characteristics,no update then.

See you on my website!

Sincerely,  
Maronakins 


End file.
